A Loud House Movie :
(WARNING) (INCLUDES STRONG LANGUAGE. READ AT OWN RISK!) (Some Scenes include, Death, Blood, And Sexual Situations) Info You Need To Know (A Loud House Movie is a Nickelodeon movie aired on April 27th. On TV, it was rated PG-13 Due to the Language, Violence, And Blood.) -Plot- The episode starts with Rita Yelling "Crap, I got Lincoln a bad video game" Rita then throws it in the trash thinking it's a bootleg of a game called "Super Marko Bros 3". Rita then goes through a flashback to when Lori was born. It had something to do with Sexual Content she watched. Back in 1991, Rita saw Lynn Sr. as a sexist loser. they got married years later. Lincoln then finds that video game and calls his mom a big fat "Slut". Lily repeats the words Lincoln said, which causes Lily to get a list of words and only 2 on the list and they were "slut" and "fuck" Lisa then gets in trouble saying it was a bad word to lily, making her say the words. Lisa rages a war on Babies as they are taking up space and moms have to have sex with dads to make one. Lori calls Bobby saying "Bobbie! Your a ugly ass Slut!" Causing Bobby to break up with Lori. Lana And Lola make jokes about Donald Trump being Brittney Spears. Lynn And Lucy call eachother "sexist asses" Luan And Luna call eachother "Uncle Pop Pop Fuckers" after watching Terrance And Phillip. Leni starts saying Fucker! Fuckity Fuck! Fuck it and Fuck my uncle!" Clyde runs away with Lincoln after his house has become "Shitfest" They hide behind a dumpster and eventually go back home. Lincoln comes home to the sisters starting a war against babies after lily keeps learning new words they said. The war starts with a speech. Lisa announces it. "It seems that Sex is overrated in the LOUD HOUSE! we're gonna put a end to that! Lincoln then runs away as he feels not important anymore.. Royal Woods starts killing all newborns as it is illegal. Lily feels unsafe around everyone after she is almost killed in the Purge of killing babies. Lincoln whispers "shit, that was dangerous!" as Lily gets killed by the Purge Killers, she rises to heaven. She is denied due to saying "slut" and "fuck". She falls down to Hell getting burnt by Satan. Satan is a homosexual who likes his ass. Lily bleeds to death and rots in hell. Satan flies from Hell and tries to kill everyone as they kill babies. Tons of people flew to hell and rotted. Rita said "Shit! the world is going crazy!" FUCK THE WORLD AND FUCK MY BIG ASS FULL OF.." Rita said. Mr. Mayor calls the Purge off. As people get dragged to Hell. Terrance And Phillip are blamed for the cursing problem. Terrance shows his anus after he is about to get killed. Lincoln shows his big ass for Terrance. Everyone gathers in the town. Clyde's Dad says "Fuck this ass shit! I came for the dirty monster cocks and anuses!" Lily rises from Hell and has the choice. MAKE A WISH OR GO TO HELL OR GO BACK TO HELL. Lily chooses choice one. she says the words "I Want the world back to normal" She rises down to the ground but shoots all the way to Heaven. She is greeted with naked men showing their Anus and penises. She then is granted a life again. And Everyone gets splattered with blood. The Town soon forgets everything that happened that day. THE END!!! 100 Comments for Part 2 of movie!